the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greene Knight
Sir Greene Knight was a naacal from Earth who joined the Knights of the Round Table and served King Arthur. He was, like all nacaal, able to manipulate and control plant life, which made him the perfect person to aid with the vegetation aspect of colonisation when he joined the Camelot Crew. Camelot took them across the galaxy to found Space Britain where the Greene Knight's magical skill was essential. Description Appearance The Greene Knight was short in stature but quite bulky. He wears no tabard and his armour is entirely green - such as dark green that it is almost black. His armour features two large shoulder paldrons and large, heavy gauntlets that are probably very difficult to move in. He has yellow skin and narrowed eyes like the humans of Asia. His helmet has two long red feathers from the top. Upon his face he has similar red marking around his eyes created from paint. His hair is short on top but long at the back, tied into a small, thin tail. His hair is a strange colour - greenPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He is not prideful and will pass a compliment quickly to another. The Greene Knight is pragmatic and understands the need of neutrality instead of blind faith and goodnessPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Traits Naacal Magic See also: Naacal The magic of the naacal gives them powers over nature, allowing them to create magical plants in great varietiesPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is able to sense plants feelings and emotions and make adjustments in their biology to help them. He can create plants as weapons to either trap enemies, or slay themLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Uranus & Neptune Main articles: 76 | 77 | 78 | 81 | See also: Uranus | Neptune The Greene Knight became a member of the colonisation committee, those that planned the actual colonising of the humans' future world, due to abilities with plants. The group was headed by King Mark and Queen Iseult especially while Sir Gawain, nephew to King Arthur, and the X-Krypton Gamma Pans, also joined the effort. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia Camelot eventually came to the planet Caledonia and the humans chose to settle upon the cold world, despite resistance from the native drow. King Mark and his wife, Queen Iseult, led the colonisation effort of the human settlement with help from others, including The Greene Knight, Sir Gawain, Gamma Pans and, much to everyone's surprise, Sir Kay. They saw Prince Mordred being escorted by Sir Tristram in the distance and this drummed up old agitations between King Mark and Queen Iseult. Sir Greene Knight produced cotton plants and Gamma Pans hoped he might be able to help with his Lightning Amulet but the Greene Knight asserted that the magic of the naacal only extended to flora. He went on to describe, briefly, how the homeland of his people had been destroyed in a great flood. The humans were forced off of Caledonia due to the hostility with the drow, but not before they met the Boreans of Hyperborea - another alien species on CaledoniaPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. The Greene Knight and The Red Rose Knight went to the Botanical Garden of Outpost Finagle, which they found was divided into several quadrants that housed different environments from across the Multiverse. But at the centre of the garden was a small, ancient tree that was a remnant from the previous universe that existed prior to the NeSiverse. Though many of the people on the station appear human-like, the two knights go to speak with one of them they are positive is an actual human. They interrogated the unassuming man and discovered he was a human born on the planet Coruscant in The Old Republic. Initially the two men were confused how humans could be elsewhere in the galaxy but The Greene Knight remembered the tale told by Sir Caelia about Prince Oberon leaving Earth with humans and they deduce that the humans of The Old Republic are the descendants of Oberon and his crews. The unassuming man became angry when they insinuated that their king, Arthur, may want to conquer The Old Republic and he compared Space Britain to the Sith. He explains that there are Æon Knights who remain neutral but some fall into either good or evil, becoming either Jedi or Sith in common parlance. Hearing that The Old Republic was under threat from evil, the knights believed that King Arthur might rise to the challenge for honour and save them. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As the battle commenced, The Black Knight and The Greene Knight charged the enemy position and moved to take down their long-range weapons as they fired plasma-based projectiles at the knights. The Black Knight was filled with rage as she attacked but she was also being harassed by Prester John as he tried to convince her to kill The Greene Knight, viewing him, because he was a naacal, as an abomination against God. Anglia refused and the two knights were able to break into the Dread Fortress, destroying the mighty doors using Greene Knight's powers. However they were then confronted by a Dread Master and his soldiers. The Black Knight fought the Dread Knight even though he appeared to be stronger until her half-brother, The Faerie Knight, joined her with his magic. The Dread Knight used his soul-channelling to grip Anglia and raise her off the ground, choking her by the neck. The Greene Knight managed to rescue her by using a fist-shaped plant to smash the Dread Knight but the distraction left him open to attack and he was skewered by an enemy vibro-lance. The Black Knight stood over The Greene Knight to defend him as he lay dying. Before the Dread Knight could attack them, he was killed by a flaming spear of magic from The Faerie Knight that caused him to explode in a soul furyLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Greene Knight is very loosely based on the original Greene KnightGreen Knight article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nacaal Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Chinese Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Magic Characters